


You Look Like Shit

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin has a cold. Things happen.





	You Look Like Shit

Quentin had been feeling terrible all week. This cold was kicking his ass. He was so miserable and wasn’t sleeping well at all. Even just walking to class everyday was exhausting. 

He was just about to walk out the door to go to class when Eliot breezed into the room from out of nowhere. 

“Q, darling, don’t take this the wrong way but you look like shit. I know you’ve been miserable the last few days and you’re stubborn as all get out but I went to the drugstore and got you some daytime and nighttime cold medicine. Please take it. I’ll set them here on the counter. I’m off to class myself. I’ll be done before you so I’ll see you back here tonight.” 

Eliot put an arm around him and pulled him in and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. 

“Q you’re burning up. You shouldn’t even go today. You should stay home and rest.”

“I’ll be fine, El. I’m gonna go take some medicine. I’ll see you tonight.”

Eliot flew off and Quentin walked over to the counter and grabbed the bottle and opened it and took out the little dosage cup. He looked to see how much he needed to take and took it. 

Walking ten minutes to class felt like an hour. He felt like he was getting nowhere. Finally reaching his destination he entered the building and took a seat in the classroom. 

Kady turned to look at him.

“Jesus Christ, Q. You look like shit.”

Quentin slammed his books down.

“God, thanks, Kady. And you’re the second person to tell me that today. I’m aware, ok? Fuck.”

“Hey, I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t mean to make you feel worse.” 

Class went on as usual and the lecture the professor was giving was enough to put anyone to sleep. 

Quentin couldn’t hold his eyes open. He had his head resting on one hand. The next thing he knew Kady was kicking his chair.

He jumped. He’d fallen asleep. He smiled at her and tried to focus on the lesson. His head kept nodding down and he’d catch himself. This is ridiculous. He leaned back and stretched, trying to get his blood flowing and wake himself up. All these nights of shitty sleep we’re finally catching up with him.

He felt a bit better after that and took some notes but after a few minutes his eyes were involuntarily closing.

He didn’t know how long he’d been out for but he woke to Kady and Penny kicking his chair from both sides.

“Hey dweeb, wake up before you start snoring.” 

“Sorry-I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I haven’t been sleeping good with this cold.”

The professor ended the lecture and everyone stood to leave. It seemed to be taking Quentin longer than normal to collect his things but he finally stood up. As he started to take a step he was stumbling but luckily Kady was still close and grabbed him.

Penny was waiting by the door for Kady and when Quentin approached he stumbled again. This time Penny reaching out to steady him. 

“Jesus, watch it. Are you ok? You don’t look too hot.”

“I’m fine, really. I think I just stood up too fast. I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll see you guys later.”

Penny took Kady’s hand.

“Ready babe?”

“Hey let’s wait for him. You know, just to be nice.”

Penny looked surprised. 

“You want to wait for him? Really? It’s Quentin. He’ll manage.” 

“Yeah but Eliot is our friend too and he would hate us if something happened to him and we could’ve stopped it.”

“You...think he’s going to hurt himself in the...bathroom?”

Kady smacked him.

“No! He’s been sick and he looks even worse today. He’s been in there awhile. I think you should go check on him.”

“Oh my God, Kady. He’s fine. He’s probably...shitting or something. “

“I’m serious, Penny. Can you go in there and check on him? If you won’t I will...”

Penny gave in.

“Ugh, fine.”

Penny walked into the the bathroom and immediately saw Quentin sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

“Hey man, what the fuck are you doing down here? Come here, get up.”

He reached for Quentin’s hands and pulled him up but Quentin was unsteady.

“Yo, are you drunk or something?”

“What? No, I just-the room is spinning let me sit back down please.”

Penny held him tight against the wall.

“No way. Hey, look at me, open your eyes. For real...are you drunk or high or something? You look high as a kite, honestly. Can you walk with me?”

Quentin nodded and walked with him out the door. He felt like he was in a haze. He didn’t even remember getting to class this morning. 

“Ok you’re right Kady. He’s in no shape to be here right now. He needs to go home. He’s like drunk or something but says he didn’t have anything.”

They walked Quentin back to the cottage and helped him in the door. Eliot and Margo were mixing drinks already. Eliot dropped his shaker as soon as he saw Quentin.

“What the hell did you do to my boyfriend? Why does he look like he was hit by a bus six times?” 

Penny dropped Quentin’s backpack to the floor and they sat him down in the nearest chair. 

“Man we didn’t do anything to him. What did YOU do to him? He’s been walking around the school all morning like a drunk, sleeping in class and stumbling all over the damn place. I even had to go in and pick his ass up off the bathroom floor.”

Eliot put both hands on either side of Quentin’s face and studied him carefully.

“He didn’t look this bad this morning when I saw him. I bought him cold medicine and told him to take some before he left.”

Suddenly a thought popped into Eliot’s mind. 

“Q, which bottle of medicine did you take this morning?”

“I...don’t know. Does it matter?”

Margo walked to the kitchen and then yelled across the room. 

“The blue bottle is open El. He took the nighttime one.”

Penny and Kady both rolled their eyes, not surprised.

Eliot patted Quentin’s face. 

“Fuck. Q...I should’ve given it to you myself, I’m sorry. Ok, up, come on you’re going to bed.”

“What? No- El really I’m ok.”

“Oh sweetheart, you’re so adorable, but no you’re not. Now come one, let’s go.”

He led Quentin up the stairs and into his room. 

“You can sleep in my bed.”

He pulled the blankets back and laid Quentin down softly. He sat beside him for a minute, stroking his hair. Quentin was asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.


End file.
